It is known to equip electronic components with packages which fulfill a plurality of different functions. Known packages may, for example, provide an electrical connection to a semiconductor chip which the electronic component comprises, and an interface to a circuit carrier. Known packages may also be used for thermal management and as protection against damage by electrostatic discharges. In optoelectronic components such as light-emitting diodes, sensors or photovoltaic concentrators, packages may also fulfill further functions such as input and output of light, influencing a spatial light distribution or conversion of a light wavelength.
DE 10 2009 036 621 A1 discloses a method of producing an optoelectronic semiconductor component in which optoelectronic semiconductor chips are arranged on an upper side of a carrier. The optoelectronic semiconductor chips are molded around with a molded body, which covers all the side surfaces of the optoelectronic semiconductor chips. Upper and lower sides of optoelectronic semiconductor chips preferably remain free. After removal of the carrier, the optoelectronic semiconductor chips may be divided up. Contact locations may be provided on the upper and/or lower sides of each semiconductor chip. The molded body may, for example, consist of a molding material based on epoxide.
It could nonetheless be helpful to provide a method of producing an optoelectronic component and an optoelectronic component.